Maelstrom of Emotion
by Habit
Summary: She saved them without their knowing. He watched her from afar. She grew up a rogue from the cradle, he has always walked alone. Now, a common enemy has forced them together. How will either adjust to their forced social interactions? What will become of these two loners? *Graphic violence and scenes of death* No underage readers plz! (Lemon inside!)


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as any add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

Maelstra hung back in the shadows as the small band of mismatched fighters made their way to their destination. She had seen her fair share of their kind, but had never held any animosity for them. However, when any of their kind came across her, they were not so kind. She looked at the bandage on her leg where an orc had tried to skewer her on his polearm, only to miss and impale her leg.

Even now, she bore them no animosity. For she was rare among her people. She was not a half-breed, but rather, a many breed. Maelstra looked to be a night elf, but she had a dark secret…her mother was a night elf/blood elf half-breed, while her father was a human/troll half-breed. She looked at the band longingly, wishing she could be a part of them, yet afraid to approach them. Though she was not merely 'Horde' or 'Alliance', neither faction accepted her. With a sigh, she faded into the shadows, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

Curious fluorescent green eyes watched what appeared to be a night elf rogue stalking a group that had just set out from Silvermoon City. The small group consisted of a warrior, a priest, two warlocks and a mage. The leader of the group seemed to be the young mage. The curiosity drained from the eyes, only to be replaced by bitterness. Masculine lips curled at the sight of them and heavy fists clenched as he watched them make their way out.

He'd been in that group, nigh fifteen minutes ago. They had booted him for a less experienced warlock because it was the priest's love interest. Of course, they would never go on such a dangerous mission without the healer, and the priest had refused to go unless he could take her with him. So, naturally, the one person that was totally unassociated with the group was left behind…even though he was the most experienced. With a curse he turned away from them, half hoping the rogue would ambush them and teach them a lesson in practicality. Mainly, never boot the most experienced or the one that is most likely the most powerful.

Making his way back into the gates of Silvermoon, he wondered if the young female rogue was a scout for a raiding party, or if she was merely curious. He _should_ inform the council of her presence, but he'd never had any love for the haughty high elves and their politics. His one true love was freedom. Free of the chains that bound him to a faction, to a city, to a race. Free of the insanity that craved arcane magic. With another curse and a snort of fire, the warlock stomped to the nearest inn to drown his sorrow.

* * *

A smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he heard the satisfying crunch of metal meeting bone. His heavy mace had made short work of the other three; the only two that had been left standing was a little female warlock and a male priest. Normally he went for the healer first, but his companions had shielded him from harm. Almost an admirable thing to do…almost. With a twisted laugh, he advanced on the semi-helpless pair as they clung to one another. The female was crying with her face buried in the male's robes. The male glared up at him with fear and hatred.

Figuring the female would make a nice toy, he was intent on taking her alive. He reached one large, beefy hand out to grab her, but found he could no longer see. He tried desperately to cure his temporary blindness, but it was no use. He realized too late that a rogue had blinded him. He heard a whisper of something, and then a low hiss. He heard his prey gasp and then he heard something in a mixture of Thalassian and Darnassian.

"Monster; despicable human. You will pay for what you have done here." it was the last thing he heard before he felt searing pain all around him. It felt like he was being cut to ribbons and having acid poured on top. His strength gave out and he fell to the ground. His vision cleared and he looked at his attacker. Vibrant silver-red eyes shown out of a hood at him. However, the form of a tall and graceful night elf met his vision.

"T-trait-or…" he whispered before drawing his last breath. He drifted into the blackness, the baleful red eyes of his killer haunting him.

* * *

Maelstra didn't even cringe as she killed the human warrior that had been massacring the small band she'd been watching earlier. She felt sorry for the warrior, warlock and mage she had been unable to save. They probably had family waiting for them, back in Silvermoon…people that loved them. Not for the first time, she wished she'd followed the path of a priestess, just so she could save a life instead of take it for once.

She sighed and sheathed her daggers. She knew what she would find if she turned around. Fear, hatred…disgust. It was considered despicable to kill within your own faction. However, she had no faction, no affiliation. She was merely herself and what she could steal. She'd grown up hard, learned the life of a rogue the natural way…stealing to survive. She'd learned from watching from afar; pick pocketing experienced rogues of their training scrolls and manuals.

With practiced ease, she melted into the shadows, leaving nothing to show of herself but the dead body and the witless almost-victims. She watched from the shadows as the priest stood, went over to the mangled bodies of his comrades, and said a prayer over them. Maelstra felt a tug at her lips when the priest resurrected his fallen friends. She watched them as they decided that if they could not even get this far then perhaps this group was not so efficient.

She watched with a sigh of relief as the group made their way back to Silvermoon. She did not see the burning silver eyes that stared down at her from atop the cliffs, nor did she realize what her actions had caused. If she had, perhaps she would have fled, herself preservation overpowering her curiosity. However, she did not see the malevolent force watching her from above, and merely slipped away to go back to her temporary residence.

* * *

Mestux Limbwalker watched as what appeared to be a night elf female attacked and killed a human that was killing Horde. His lips curled as he watched the human carelessly get blinded and then mercilessly get ripped apart. He could tell by the human's unconscious screaming that whatever poisons this woman used they were both unique and highly painful.

He put a hand on a leather clad hip and glared as the woman slowly disappeared, leaving the priest to raise his friends from the dead. He watched as they made their way back to Silvermoon. But what he wanted to know was how the female rogue could speak Darnassian _and _Thalassian, but had neither race's distinctive eyes. The eyes he'd seen glowing out from under that hood had been silvery-red, something he'd never before encountered.

They almost reminded him of…he shook his head. No night elf would copulate with a troll…ever. It would never happen. Night elves were the pinnacle of civilization on the Alliance side and trolls were…"Mindless brutes. Humans and trolls are no different. They are both driven by primality. Disgraceful." with that, he turned and walked away, melting into the shadows, much like his interesting little female prey had done.

* * *

Maelstra again watched a group leave Silvermoon, but this time, she followed them, making sure that what happened last time, did not happen this time. Their leader, however, seemed much more cautious and experienced than the young mage that had struck out with them yesterday. Curiosity got the better of her and she crept closer to them as they stopped to rest. Their leader, a battle-scarred, finely dressed warlock, sat away from the rest of them with his imp minion out. She wondered at the fact he did not have out his big blue demon or the eye-less felhound that would be able to sense her.

She watched this one closely…a little too closely, because he whipped around and looked at her. Her breathing stopped as his cold, vibrant green eyes landed right on her. Even though she was stealthed and shadow melded, he seemed to be able to see her. She heard him speak to his demon softly and then he got up, walking her way. Her eyes widened and she backed up, her red eyes filling with dread. She tried to quietly slip away, but his eyes stayed on her with a single-minded focus.

She tried to distract him, but while the others looked at the distraction, he just kept walking towards her. She cursed low under her breath. Just her luck she'd find a caster immune to her evasive techniques. She watched him walk into the stand of trees she was hiding in and then he walked over to a rock and sat down. She instantly became wary…blood elves were not this in tune with nature. She was about to sprint away when he spoke directly to her.

"Do not be afraid, little sprite. I know you are still here, even though you try to hide. I have been watching you the whole day. I even saw you watching this very group yesterday, when they set out for the Undercity." she didn't respond, only watched. She noticed him sigh and his battle ready face dropped, revealing a handsome, youthful looking man. "I feel ridiculous talking to thin air. Why don't you come out, little elf. I will not harm you." He looked around and sighed when she did not come out. However, he was elated when she talked to him…in Thalassian.

"How is it that you can track me without seeing me?" she asked in a smooth, light voice. That voice made him think of soft hands running all over his body…it was almost heavenly. He shivered, but hid it admirably.

"I can sense you. I can sense everyone within a ten-mile radius of where we are. Like the rogue that is attempting to sneak up on us. I will be quick…why did you save them?" the question caught her off guard and made her take a step back.

"W-what?" a blush spread across her face. He knew? He knew she had saved the little rag-tag group of travelers yesterday? Wait…did he say a rogue was sneaking up on them? She felt it then, the tingle that had kept her alive since she was very small, after her parents were murdered. She sprinted out of the shadows just in time to block the strike that would have ended the warlock's life. The warlock did not seem inclined to be worried about himself. He merely stared at her with wide, amazed eyes.

Her narrowed, silvery-red eyes met his vibrant fluorescent green ones. She heard the whisper of 'beautiful' under his breath and she blushed, distracting her. It was all the other rogue needed. The larger night elf male used her distraction and slammed his fist into her jaw. He wanted her alive, though he didn't mind killing her little friend. She fell to the ground, holding her face. The glowing green eyes of the warlock widened as she crashed to the ground. The rogue smirked, his mouth the only thing showing.

His smile disappeared when a malevolent force erupted from the being in front of him…the one he'd been trying to kill. He didn't need to understand the man's words to understand the message behind them. The little blood elf was angry because he'd struck the woman. With a smirk, he tossed his head. However, when he looked at the elf before him, it was not a simple blood elf, but something far more dangerous. Where most warlocks could summon only one pet at a time, this one seemed to call all of his.

A small, ugly imp with black horns stared through buggy eyes at him. Normally imps weren't so brave…this one was different. The normally blue void-walker was a startling purplish black with lanterns floating by its head and a ring encompassing its body. Leather clad and more deadly than any normal succubus, the female demon at this warlock's back seemed to radiate danger, pleasure, and pain. His felhunter, which were normally no bigger than a medium sized dog, stood to the rogue's chest, its sightless head fixed unerringly on him. And the felguard…well, let's just say that the rogue had only seen a felguard this dangerous looking within the confines of Illidan's army alone. The blood elf himself seemed unusual as well.

Most blood elves only came up to the shoulder's of their nocturnal cousins. Even the males were small compared to the moon loving night elves. This one, however, was taller than the rest. His blood-red locks of hair fell in jagged waves around his face. What normally would appear to be an effeminate, girlish face was strangely masculine and demonic. His vibrant, glowing green eyes took on a fire-like quality, bleeding ever so slightly from the sides. The night elf wasn't sure what to make of the situation, being as he'd never seen a warlock this powerful…just how old was this male?

* * *

Primal rage ripped through his body. This male, this…night elf…had dared strike his woman. Though the logical part of his mind pointed out she was not his woman, the primal voice rang in his ears to exact punishment upon this male who had dared lay his hands on her. He could feel the connection he shared with each of his demon companions. Most warlocks had minions; mindless, chained creatures that did their bidding. He, however, had companions that protected and obeyed him out of loyalty.

_'Master, your female is injured. What would you have us do?' _asked the quiet timbre of his imp, Jaa'huret. There was a pause as his void walker, Muuritasht, spoke.

_'Master Chaos, allow us to deal with the mortal. Protect your female.'_ While the idea appealed to him, his inner demon demanded the other male's blood on his hands.

'No…I will kill the night elf that has put his hands on my woman. I want you to protect her, no matter what happens to me. You are to protect her from anyone that would harm her.' they all bowed, but it was the cool, collected tone of his felguard that warned him.

'_**Master Chaos, you are of no use to the female dead. Remember that when you are blindly charging in after this male. He is competent, a fighter of rare skill. You must be careful of him. He would have no problems attacking the female to use her against you. We are easily vanquished when you draw on our powers as you do now.' **_Chaos knew Aragomand was right. As long as he channeled the powers of his companions into himself, they were vulnerable…which meant his woman was vulnerable.

_**'I do not see what is so great about the female. She is skinny, has no curves and…"**_ the petulant, feminine voice was cut off with a violent growl and a snapping of jaws from the rather large felhound at Chaos' side.

_**'Jea'delume is right. It is not your place to question the master's will. We have all pledged ourselves to the service of the master. You will do as told, Raselle.'**_ The female demon made a petulant face and glared at the felguard.

_**'Do not act high and mighty with me, either of you. Do not forget I know your true heart. You do not like this mortal female any more than I do. You are afraid she will hurt the master, just as I fear she will do.'**_ Chaos could feel his inner self smiling. His companions constantly worried for him. It was kind of nice to have beings that cared that much. However, right now, he needed to protect his unusual female companion. With a grace even the two rogues would be jealous of, he reached out and took the young female rogue into his arms. Her wide, red eyes looked up at him with uncertainty.

He spoke to her in clear, pristine Thalassian. "Do not be afraid, little sprite. I will not harm you." he said it gently and followed it by caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Such delicate, unique beauty…" he said quietly. He smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks. He arrogantly turned his back on the rogue, who growled low in his throat and rushed the warlock.

He was cut short when the giant felhound jumped between the two. The warlock looked at him, a smug smile on his face. In perfect Darnassian, he taunted the male rogue. "Do not think I am not on guard. You will not get another chance to hurt her." this was said with no smile at all. He was completely serious. He looked over at his void walker, who hissed and went after the rogue.

_"As you command…"_ the large shadow said in his deep voice. With surprising speed, the large demon charged the male rogue. He tried to escape by vanishing, but the large felhound pulsed, shaking him from his stealth. Chaos watched from the safety of his rock what was going on. He watched as the rogue dodged and ran, avoiding the large corporeal claws of the void.

The rogue suddenly vanished, surprising the demons and the two elves. The little female rogue looked around and gasped as the large male rogue leaped from behind, trying to kill the warlock. She reacted immediately and threw herself in front of him, protecting him. The male rogue's dagger caught her in the shoulder, ripping through her thick leather armor. She screamed as his poisons wracked her body.

Chaos watched the malicious smile that crossed the man's face. "That will teach you, traitorous little bitch." the elf said in aristocratic Darnassian. The large elf dodged the furious swing from the large felguard, the vicious snaps from the felhound, and the short, snapped bursts of fire from the imp. However, he did not come out unscathed from the black-haired female that suddenly appeared in front of him, her claw-like fingernails stuck up, entrancing him. He felt his head go hazy as she ensorcelled him.

_**"You have injured the master's woman. As his loyal servant, I cannot allow this to go unpunished. Prepare yourself, mortal."**_ came her harsh, feminine voice. She lashed out at the elf with her spiked whip, making him roar in agony before he vanished again, this time without a trace. However, his blood was now on the whip, and his scent memorized. They would find him again…of that they would be sure.

Chaos held the little rogue in his arms as she started moaning in pain, sweat forming in her hands and on the skin he could see and touch. He could see the wound through her ripped armor, and it was turning black…not a good sign. He tried to shift her without harming her, but she let out a scream when he shifted her too much. He watched those pain glazed red eyes slowly drift shut and hoped he would see them again. As she drifted off into unconsciousness, Chaos heard his party members crashing through the forest to find him.

He looked around at his demons, who nodded and disappeared, leaving only the imp there. The imp walked over to her and held out his hand. Red light infused itself into her body and she seemed to breathe easier. The imp turned pained eyes on his master.

_'I help her carry her burden master. When she is cured, I am cured.' _Chaos looked at his imp with grateful eyes.

"Thank you Jaa'huret." was all he said as his companions arrived to see him holding the rogue in his arms. He noticed the stern face of the male warrior, the stoic and disproving male hunter, the frightened young female warlock and the protective male priest. The warrior took a step towards them, his sword drawn. Chaos's temper flared, sending out a shockwave of power. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at them.

The warrior winced, but kept his hand on his sword. "That is a night elf. We must kill it now, before it wakes up." Chaos glared at the warrior, his eyes condescending.

"You would kill the very being that saved your lives yesterday?" he asked, making them all gasp. Much to his relief, he noticed the realization and recognition on the younger warlocks face. She tugged at the priest's robe and pointed.

"It _is _her. Look at her hands…it's the same hands of the woman that saved us!" Chaos was, at that moment, thankful for the girl's odd fascination with hands.

* * *

Maelstra fought to regain control, to regain her senses. She slowly started waking up and caught pieces of conversation. She was oddly detached of any feeling regarding what was being discussed…herself.

In a dream-like quality, she heard the voices. Several male and one distinctly feminine. The warlock's companions? 'Is her'…she perked. Someone recognized her. She could hear the conversation floating through her head. The warrior had meant to kill her. The two warlocks protected her. They continued to talk about her, and she just listened to them. The female spoke on her behalf…rather adamantly.

"You can't just kill her Darvus! She saved us! She's the reason you're alive now! She killed that human that attacked and killed you yesterday! She protected me and Mylonis. I'm positive had she wanted to kill us, she would have been more than capable." there was a snort and then a light male voice. It held a wealth of hostility.

"That's just my point Tallone, she _can _kill us. She's a threat to us! We should kill her now and leave her body for her scouting party to find." there was a low hiss and then a grunt of laughter. The voice of the man she'd taken the stab wound for spoke then, his voice deep, commanding, and scornful.

"Scouting party? You think she's part of a raid?" there was a murmur and then a scoff. "You really are an idiot…all brawn, no brains. This female has been watching this group since early yesterday. Had she wanted to kill you, she'd have gotten to you long before that human. Not only is she not part of a scouting party, but she has no interest in killing us." there was another murmur and then another grunt.

"If she were going to kill us, why would she have saved Mylonis and Tallone yesterday? Surely she knows that Mylonis would resurrect you the minute he got the chance. And what about the rogue she lured out and saved me from? Why would she have risked her life to save mine? She threw herself in front of me to keep that rogue from killing me. She did this, not once, but twice. She took a dagger to the back to save me. Why would she do that if she were just going to kill us?"

There was a moment of hesitation and then Maelstra heard him say, almost desperately, "Maybe she's trying to fool us…get us to drop our guard…" she couldn't help the grunt that built up inside her. She did not need to lure them into a false sense of security. Had she wanted them dead, they would be. It seemed as if her amusement radiated, because everyone gathered was suddenly concentrating on her.

With great effort, she pushed herself from the male warlock's arms, standing…if a little awkwardly. She gripped the shoulder she'd been stabbed in painfully and managed to choke out a laugh, but it sounded very strained. She surprised the newcomers by speaking Thalassian to them. "Whelp, had I wanted you dead…you'd _be_ dead. And not even the priest would have been able to resurrect you had you died by my hands." She opened one eye, staring at them. They gasped and stared at her, never having seen a night elf with red eyes. Her strength finally abandoned her and she fell, only to be caught in the male warlock's arms. She panted and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in pain.

She tried to stand again, and only managed to push herself up. She panted more and tried to move away from them. "I…must go…" she noticed the warriors face and rolled her eyes in her mind. He was such a fool. "That rogue…was after…me. I have to…leave. He will attack more…innocent people if I…don't." she could feel the poison wracking her frame, but just clenched her teeth. She tried to walk away, but only managed a few painful steps before collapsing. The male warlock was by her side and holding her immediately. He glared over his shoulder at the others. Tallone gave a croon of sympathy and ran over to the pair, intent on helping.

"Master Chaos, I will help you with her. Let's take her back to camp. I have a few anti-poison bandages in my bags." Tallone said in her light, tinkling voice. Not willing to betray himself, Chaos nodded and picked her up, intent on making her his, one way or another.

* * *

Chaos watched the others as they argued on whether to help the night elf female or not. Darvus still wanted to kill her, but that was because it would bolster his rank with their newly acquired Horde allies. He didn't care if she was a threat to them…only that she 'is Alliance'. He searched her for her signet; that would be compensation for the idiot warrior. He removed her cloak and the tattered hood that went over her head. He had to unwrap a lot of fabric to finally be presented with her head. She had an odd mask on that hid her facial features, but nothing could hide those eyes.

He carefully removed the faceplate like mask and gasped. He'd never seen such beauty, and why she hid it with a mask he'd never know. He ran his fingers over her face and traced the faint scars there. She had one from her scalp to her chin on the left side of her face, as if someone had been torturing her. There was another that went from the point where her eyebrow and nose met to mid cheek on her right side, as if someone had taken a slash at her. She also had an assortment of other scars, but only those two stuck out.

He removed her leather shoulders, which were tied rather intricately to her chest guard. He laid them aside and silently told himself he'd clean her armor for her. He unlaced her leather chest piece and pulled it aside, giving him full visual access to her body. He gently pulled off her fingerless, tattered gloves and made a note to get her more. She had thin, leather wrist wraps and a simple black shirt under the leather vest piece. He gently took them off, turning her onto her stomach to save her dignity.

The black, painful looking wound was now exposed, and she shivered. He patted her down with a damp cloth and looked over his shoulder. The hunter they had acquired after the other warlock had declined going, saying he still had things to do in Silvermoon- though Chaos knew it was really because dying had taught the male that there were still things he wanted to do in life- sat there, not looking at all pleased about the turn of events. Tallone was sitting by Mylonis, who had his arm around her shoulders, asking if she was alright. She would smile up at him sweetly, making the young priest melt.

He knew if it came to it, Tallone was on his side and, by default, so was Mylonis. If they tried to kill her…it would cost them their lives. He heard something coming up behind him and growled. "If you think to tell me that we are going to kill her, you'd best turn back around and go sit down Darvus, or you'll be two for two on the death list." there was a pause, a slight gaping noise, and then a resigned and frustrated sigh. It was the hunter that spoke this time, though he hadn't the entire journey.

"You protect the Alliance as you would protect the Horde. Are you betraying your own people?" His voice was soft, but there was hardness to it. Chaos let out a haughty sounding grunt.

"And what makes you think this female is Alliance?" the question caught them all off guard. Even Tallone questioned his words.

"Master Chaos, she is a night elf. Are they not all allied with the humans?" Chaos laughed at the innocent question and shook his head.

"How many night elves have you ever seen with red eyes, young warlock?" that made them all pause. It was common knowledge that night elves had silver eyes, just like their patron goddess Elune. This one, however, had eyes in a strange silver-red…not something any of them had ever encountered. Even Darvus faltered at this. Chaos continued. "Not only does she not have typical night elf features, including the eyes and facial markings, but she carries no Alliance signet. Both factions give their registered underlings signets. You all have them, do you not?" the four exchanged looks before pulling out their own signets and looking at them.

It was Mylonis that pointed at him and asked what they were all thinking. "Where's your signet, Master Chaos?" Chaos smirked. So, Tallone's reverence for his position and abilities had transferred to the young priest…he could work with that. Chaos looked back down at the young female.

"I don't have one. I am not registered as a militant for the Horde." He said. It made the three younger ones gasp, but the hunter did not seem surprised. Chaos wondered why this male watched him the way he was. He decided to fill them in on his opinion of all this. "I do not carry a signet because I do not believe this alliance with the Horde will work. I do not trust the higher ups of our own people to be satisfied with being allies of the more primitive races of the horde. Like our night elf cousins, we think ourselves above the other races we are allied with. I refuse to accept that we are better than our allies." this seemed to surprise even the hunter, because they all looked at each other, and then back at the warlock that had his back to them. It was Tallone that spoke on the group's behalf.

"Master Chaos…aren't the bloodelves more civilized than our Horde allies? I thought that with our superior technology that we at least deserve some type of…" she seemed to be searching for the word, because she trailed off and looked at her companions. Chaos couldn't help but laugh lightly. She was so naïve.

"Deserve to flaunt our supposed superiority? Tell me something, have you ever visited the other capitals? Have you seen the works of our 'allies'?" The other three shook their heads, the hunter stayed quiet. Chaos narrowed his eyes as the hunter did not react. He said nothing, but continued to pat the young rogue's forehead. Hopefully the poison would wear off soon.

Chaos continued, undaunted. "The orcs and trolls have superiority in simplicity. While we are victims of an inescapable addiction to arcane magic, they have harnessed the power of the earth without the backlash of addiction. The Taurens have built amazing lifts that depend, not on magic, but mechanics. Even the Forsaken, in their life after death, have made marvels without the use of magic. They have their lifts leading in and out of their underground sanctuary. Their aqueducts are truly enviable." With a shake of his head, he looked at them over his shoulder, sadness and resignation in his eyes.

"The sad fact is, we blood elves are useless without the use of our magic. Without it, we are even more primitive than they. And it is a heavy price we pay when our addiction gets too strong for us. I, for one, never want to become a wretched." he turned away from them, knowing they had a lot of things to mull over. It was only after his self-species incrimination that he realized the little rogue was awake, and listening.

* * *

Maelstra was surprised, to say the least. She'd never met a blood elf that considered his species less than perfect. She was confused, but didn't say anything. It was when they were all questioning their worth that she spoke up. "Even with technological advances, there is a primitive side to everyone. Look at the high and mighty night elves. They consider themselves the pinnacle of Alliance intelligence…and yet it was they who caused the downfall of the World Tree, Nordrassil, and the destruction of the Sunwell." her voice was light as she spoke, her eyes closed.

"Humans also consider themselves better than their allies. And yet they do unspeakable evil out of fear and hatred. I know of no culture that condones the murder of innocent women and children, and yet humans have murdered more than their fair share of troll and orc. Even the gnomes with their high levels of intelligence have their drawbacks. They are too arrogant in their intelligence. They hold it over the other races and flaunt their abilities, yet they are a dying race. The dwarves believe their skills in mining and earth are superior to all others, yet they have lost their king and fallen many times. The superiority issues of the Draenei stems from their belief they are the only ones worthy of the Naaru's gifts and favor." she looked straight at the male warlock, who had something burning in his eyes, and then at the small party gathered. She smiled, but it was strained.

"All races have their drawbacks. It's the way things are. It's when individuals from those races bridge the gaps and work together that true superiority can be achieved. Combining the good qualities of each race while working through or accepting the faults…that is true superiority." she said before closing her eyes and trying to sleep a little more. The sun had long ago sank below the horizon. Any normal night elf would have been at the peak of their power…not her. Then again, she was not a normal night elf.

She listened to the warlock's companions as they spoke in low tones about what to do with her. The male warlock kept quiet, she noticed, as the other four debated. The little female warlock, Tallone, seemed to think they needed to take care of her. The priest, Mylonis, was quiet and occasionally agreed with whatever Tallone said. Darvus, the warrior that wanted to kill her, adamantly favored turning her over to the magistrates in Silvermoon city. It was the hunter, however, that surprised her.

"If she is not alliance, no matter her appearance, we will not get anything from turning her in. At worst she is a burden, at best another source of money on our journey." Maelstra wondered at this. They expected her to steal for them? She kept quiet and listened.

"Not you too, Solstice! You of all people should know we can't have a night elf hanging around! If people find out, we'll be called traitors and hunted!" this was something Maelstra hadn't thought about. Her presence here endangered these people. The little female warlock, Tallone, was much too sweet to endanger. She made up her mind and started meditating, going deep within herself. She found the poison in her system and concentrated really hard on it.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she worked the poison out of her system. She could feel the sickly liquid as it oozed out of her pores. She reached for her frayed gloves and carefully wiped it away, being careful not to draw anyone's attention. When she was done, she felt utterly exhausted. She sighed and fell asleep, intent on taking off in the morning as soon as she was sure the others wouldn't hear or see her.

* * *

Chaos was sound asleep when something woke him abruptly. It was his imp, Jaa'huret. He looked over at the imp and noticed that it was no longer suffering. That could mean two things: one, she'd somehow broken the blood pact, or two, she was cured. Had she died, Jaa'huret would have died as well. He looked around for her and noticed that she was getting dressed. He noticed that she left her gloves, even going as far as digging a small hole and nudging them in with her booted feet. When she was done, he noticed her replace her faceplate and start wrapping her head up again. He watched as her vibrant pink hair was slowly covered.

Chaos was entranced…he'd never, in all his years-which were numerous-seen a night elf with such hair. He noticed she kept it shortly cropped to her head, almost as if she was afraid of people seeing it. Her skin seemed to be a mixture of pale blue and purple, though he wasn't sure how much of either was there. He was about to stand when he noticed her go over to Tallone. She pulled a thick blanket over the little warlock female and then placed something in her small hand before turning away from them. He watched her walk a little ways away from them before she disappeared.

Chaos felt something go through him and he suddenly felt the need to find her. He looked at his imp, who nodded and phase shifted, following after the female rogue. Chaos sighed and closed his eyes. He'd need all his energy to get her back tomorrow…and that's exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

Maelstra couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. However, it wasn't the tingle of danger that had kept her alive her entire life. No, this was more like she was being stalked by something that was protecting her. She looked around, but saw nothing. She was about to vanish once more when she felt the earth rumble and then suddenly an explosion behind her. Her eyes widened in fear…that's where she'd left the group.

Turning on her heel, she sprinted back to where she'd left the five blood elves. What she saw when she got there made her gasp. Mylonis, the priest, was injured, holding his hand to his right eye. He was crouched over Tallone, who wasn't moving. The hunter had his bow drawn, a large purple and white warp chaser by his side. The male warlock, whom everyone called Master Chaos, was by Tallone, trying to wake her up. The warrior…he was being held off the ground by his neck by the same rogue that had attacked her yesterday.

She bit her lip in frustration. She'd been foolish to think this male would leave them alone if she left. He'd been waiting for an opening and she'd given it to him. Her red eyes again went to Tallone, who didn't seem to be breathing. Tears filled her eyes as memories assailed her. Instead of Tallone she saw her tall, beautiful half night elf, half blood elf mother lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Instead of the crouching Mylonis, she saw the red eyes of her father, who looked more troll than human, gripping his side as five humans and two night elves stood over them. She'd been away from the house, picking wildflowers for her mother.

As the image faded, she found Mylonis and Tallone there once more, and the pain in her heart erupted, sending her into a killing fury. Shadow stepping, she was suddenly right behind their attacker. She knew he hadn't detected her until her blade pierced his side, because he yowled in pain, releasing the warrior, who fell to the ground and coughed several times while sliding away. However, she didn't pay any mind to that as she used her other dagger to eviscerate the night elf before her. He rounded on her and her memories flared again. His hood had fallen down and before her stood one of the night elves that had killed her mother and father.

Her eyes widened and she growled at him. "I remember you…and I remember how you got that scar." she hissed and shoved her dagger deeper into his side. He tried to hit her but she dug her other dagger into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. She glared at him and pulled her daggers from him, kicking him so he was lying on the ground before her. She suddenly ripped her hood off, revealing her fluorescent pink hair, red-silver eyes, and deadly sharp fangs.

She noticed the recognition in his eyes immediately. "You…" he panted out and then licked his lips. "You're that half-breed child we found…after we exterminated…the other two halfbreeds…" she hissed at him and reached down, pulling his head up by his hair.

"Correction…I'm the child of those half-breeds you murdered. My mother was a gentle woman, and you murdered her in cold blood. All because she was part night elf and part blood elf." she hissed and traced the scar on her face, the one from her scalp to her chin. "I've been hunting you and your friends ever since that day. I've already killed the other night elf. After I kill you, I only have the humans to find and kill to avenge my parents." she hissed and let his head drop, kicking him in side.

She stood, her fangs bared viciously. "My parents were happy, until _you_ came along. We were _all_ happy with what we were. My father may have looked like a troll to you, but he had human blood in his veins. And you murdered him…tortured him…and for what? Because you and your human companions think you are better than us? We had never done _anything_ to you…we lived in the middle of nowhere, away from everyone. And yet you made it your mission to track us down and _kill_ us." she then knelt down and gripped his hair again, bringing her dagger close to his face.

"Do you remember what you did to my father?" she asked in a hissing tone. She felt the eyes of the blood elves on her, but she was too angry with the revelation this male had helped kill her parents. She pulled on his hair, making him grunt. "Let me refresh your memory…you and your human allies held him down and scalped him while he was still alive. Then, you put a bullet between his eyes." she let him see the gleam of her dagger as she grabbed a handful of his dark blue hair.

"How does it feel to have your sins bared before you…to know that you are now at the mercy of the child you so willingly tortured in the past? But you knew I'd be back…didn't you? You knew that someday I'd hunt you down…after all, I left you a reminder, didn't I?" she traced her face as he looked up at her, his eyes watching as she traced the place under his eye where his one and only scar was. She'd managed to rake one of those fangs of hers across his face.

Everyone present noticed the scar on his face…exactly where she'd traced her knife on her own face. "I told you back then that I'd make sure you paid for what you and your allies did to my parents…even as you held me down and tortured me. But you see, I survived…I lived, and I learned. Where you were trained in the ways of the rogue, I grew up living the life of a rogue. Stealing food to live…living to seek my revenge. The life of a rogue is the only one I've ever known, thanks to you and your _friends_." she hissed and then narrowed her red eyes on him.

"You'd better pray to your goddess she doesn't hold you accountable for what you did in the past. Because otherwise you're going to a place that not even Illidan himself would want to be." she then did a twisting side flip and buried both her daggers into his back. He screamed in agony and she dug the daggers deeper, watching as he slowly died.

* * *

Chaos was shocked. She was the child of two half-breeds? That would definitely account for her odd appearance. He noticed her look over at him, her eyes still alight with madness. He slowly walked over to her and he noticed her hands tighten on her daggers. He gently reached up and cupped her cheek. He smiled at her. "It's alright now, little sprite. You are safe now." He noticed her eyes flicker to the hunter, Solstice, and then to Darvus, who was staring in blatant fear. She dropped her daggers and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

He felt her legs give out and then felt her weight in his arms as she fainted. She must have used what little energy she'd had to kill the other rogue. He turned and found Mylonis with a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his eye. He was kneeling over Tallone, who was still unconscious, though she was breathing easier. The rogue had gone straight for the young female, almost killing her before anyone had even known he was there.

Mylonis had struck the rogue with a fear spell and then healed Tallone as best he could before the rogue had slashed him across the face. Chaos himself had then hit the rogue with a fear spell, his mind still foggy from sleep. Darvus had been stunned and Solstice had been blinded. Chaos had continued to use his fear spell on the rogue, but the sneaky bastard had somehow broken the spell and then gone after Tallone again, intent on killing her. That was when Darvus had charged the large male night elf. It had stunned him long enough for Solstice to call his pet, and Chaos had used one of his most destructive fire spells, creating a huge blast, in hopes of stunning the large rogue. However, he'd evaded it and had attacked Darvus. That's when the little female rogue had showed up and taken the male down.

He shook his head. Tallone was lucky to be alive…they all were. And it was all thanks to their little female rogue friend. He looked up at the others, who were assessing the damage to their group. It was Solstice that walked over to the body of the male night elf rogue. He kicked it and then looked up at Chaos, who arched a brow. Solstice rustled through the male's belongings and gasped. He help up an insignia…SI:7. Chaos narrowed his eyes. Even SI:7 agents didn't act like this male had. Something was seriously wrong here.

Solstice looked over his shoulder and threw the insignia to Darvus, who caught it and looked at it. "There's your damn insignia Darvus. Now there will be no more talk of turning the woman over to anyone. She saved our lives…yours twice now. I think that should tell you that we can trust her." Darvus rubbed his throat and looked down at the insignia. He grasped it and stood, walking over to the body of the male that had choked him. He kicked it and then walked away to sit by himself, his pride damaged at having been saved, yet again, by a female that was supposed to be his enemy.

Solstice walked over to Chaos and the little female and knelt down. He held something out…it was a healing potion. Chaos looked up into the eyes of the hunter, who had a gentle expression on his face now. "The woman she was referring to…the half-breed that was her mother…I knew her." he said gently and then looked down at the girl. "I grew up with her mother, though my parents thought it disgraceful. We lived in a small village far from Silvermoon. Things like that were more accepted, though slightly frowned upon. But Gailen Nightstalker was a great man in our village and everyone accepted him when Mylana Bloodbane announced they were marrying. Gailen had saved our village from humans that were going to raze it and kill everyone." Chaos remembered this incident. He'd come across the village in his younger days.

"Yes, I remember the incident. The night elf male was a great hero to the villagers. He was very much revered, even at his young age. He was little more than a teenager…about Darvus's age when I passed through the village." Solstice looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected that.

"Then you are very much our senior, Master Chaos, because I wasn't even born when this happened, and I am no youth myself." Chaos scowled at the dig and shook his head.

"I was a young man myself, only a little older than Gailen when I passed through. Though I will admit I am much older than people think I am." Solstice nodded and looked back at the young woman.

"I'd always wondered what happened to Yulia when she'd been denied entrance into the academy because of her night elf heritage. She was very good with light magic, even when we were kids. She'd have made an incredible blood knight." Chaos nodded and looked down at the little female in his arms. His heart softened. She'd been through so much in her short lifespan…he then looked up at Solstice.

"Well, from what I understood in their conversation, that elf killed her parents…her father must have looked a lot like a troll for them to have scalped him. They usually reserve that treatment for beings that don't look too much like humans, like trolls and taurens." Solstice nodded and offered his help to Chaos in returning the female to their new makeshift camp.

They settled the female on a blanket next to Tallone. It was only then that Chaos noticed that the younger warlock was holding something. He reached out and turned her hand over and pried it open gently. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a necklace…a troll necklace. It had ten total small fang-like objects, five on each side of a precious blue gem and a bundle of feathers that were somehow attached to the gem. Small red and green gems were strewn between the small fang-looking things. He noticed it was on a golden thread. Now where had she gotten-and it was then he remembered. His little female had put something in the girl's hand before leaving. Had this been what she'd left Tallone?

Chaos took the object from Tallone's hand and gently slid it over her head. It rested upon her chest and he noticed that it was giving off an aura. He gasped as he realized it was enchanted…a very powerful enchant at that. He noticed as soon as it rested on her chest that her color was quickly becoming better and she seemed to be regenerating. He arched a brow. There was no buyable enchant that could do something like that. He looked over at his little female and wondered where she'd gotten the necklace from. Sighing, he went to the other side of her and laid down, closing his eyes. The others were guarding while he and Mylonis were resting. Both had used a lot of energy in their spells against the rogue.

* * *

Maelstra felt warmth at her back and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Tallone was curled up on her side, sleeping. A gentle smile came to Maelstra's face at the sight of the young female warlock. She'd always had a weak spot for night elf and blood elf females, because either race reminded her of her mother. She noticed the necklace she'd given Tallone was around her neck and smiled at the thoughts of the potent protection spell that was on it.

It was one of the many items she'd stolen from the numerous temples she'd snuck into growing up. It was one of the most priceless treasures she'd ever pick pocketed. She'd put gems on it to make it more effective and to boost its power. She had thought to sell it, but most places didn't want to let her in because of the way she looked, and she didn't really want to be seen in a neutral town where people would make the connection she was a half breed…or worse, mistake her for a servant of Illidan.

She felt something stir behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the red-headed male warlock that never seemed very far from her. So, he was making sure she didn't run again, was he? She shook her head. Like she would leave Tallone vulnerable like that again. She'd kill even _them _to protect the girl. She tried to settle back down and go to sleep, but there was an insistent twinge in her lower half. She blushed as she realized she needed to relieve herself. The pressure in her lower half had gone unnoticed until just now and she was in a rather unpromising position.

Finally deciding that if she woke him up it was his own fault, she started wriggling out of his grasp. She noticed he gripped her tighter and pulled her to him. With a sleepy murmur, he told her to go back to sleep. She hissed at him then. "I have to use the bathroom, idiot." She watched his eyes open slowly at first and then snap open when he realized her predicament. He quickly rose, pulling her up with him. He took her hand and led her deep into the forest, away from their companions. He released her hand and turned his back, intent on keeping guard for her. She arched a brow at him. "What are you doing?" she asked in that gentle voice of hers. She noticed him look back at her and then turn to keep watch once more.

"Making sure that more enemies don't attack you while you're taking care of your business." he said in an equally soft voice. She arched her brow and looked at him a second longer before the pressure got the better of her and she had to relieve herself. She walked behind a tree and sighed in relief when she was done. She used a small scrap of linen to clean herself and then left it there behind the tree. When she was done, she traveled to the stream nearby and dipped her hands into its freezing depths. She then turned and found the male warlock right behind her, his eyes hooded.

She arched a brow at him and for the first time she noticed he was not shorter than her like most blood elf males. He was actually a little taller, maybe by an inch at the most. She wondered how old he was that he had retained the height and stocky build of their common ancestor. Having just cleansed her hands, she reached up and touched his face, wanting to see if it really was as warm as she'd thought it was. As soon as her frigid hand touched his face, it warmed. She blushed…he was much warmer than she'd ever experienced.

She watched him turn his face into her hand and kiss the palm. She didn't really know what to do about that, so she just stood there and stared. She felt something towards this male…something she'd never felt before for anyone, even her parents. She looked up at him and he seemed to know what she was thinking, because she noticed his nostrils flare before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arm around her shoulder while the other was around her waist. She made a slight growl at him and she felt his lips curl into a smile while he plundered her mouth with his.

She didn't know what was going on, why she was feeling this way…but she did know that he obviously felt the same, if the way his hands were on her and shifting aside her clothes was any indication. She felt him pushing her backwards, towards something. She gasped as her knees felt something solid and she was pushed back onto a semi-flat rock. She gasped as she felt him pushing her clothes off of her, dropping them down to the rock beside them. She looked up at him as he pulled away and started removing his own robes. He had on a pair of black pants beneath his robe and he left them until she was completely bare. He then shucked them, revealing an impressive erection.

She stared at him, slightly afraid of what was happening. She didn't quite understand what was going on…no one had been around to teach her. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes…innocent eyes. He reached out and touched her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he bent and kissed her once more. She felt his hands on her and she blushed as they traveled from her sides up to her breasts. She'd never really thought much about her own body, unless it pertained to her survival. She'd taken to sheering her hair off herself to avoid people seeing it. She didn't understand the concept of underwear, because she'd been a small child when her family was taken from her. She wore nothing but her soft shirt beneath her armor and that seemed to please the man above her.

She gasped in surprise when she felt his mouth on her chest, licking her sensitive breasts. She understood that only women had breasts and that they should be covered, but she'd often seen other women put layers upon layers on and it just hadn't seemed logical to her. One couldn't move as swiftly if one had more layers. Then again, she doubted other women had to fight for their survival like she did. The safest place on Azeroth for her right now was the frigid wastelands of Northrend. She'd smuggled herself on an Alliance ship and gone there once and found herself at a place called Haven. She'd actually felt safe there for once.

Chaos seemed to realize her mind was wandering from what they were doing, because he lightly nipped her nipple as punishment. She gasped and looked down at him while he locked his burning green eyes on her red ones. He held her eyes and made her watch what he was doing to her body. She moaned and tried to cling to the rock, but he grabbed her arms and pulled them around his neck. She was forced to hold on to him when he stood, her in his arms. She gasped as she felt his naked form against hers and something hot and stiff poking into the back of her thigh as her legs were tightly wrapped around his middle.

She nearly fell apart when she felt his hands reach down her backside and touch the area between her legs. Not even she had ever messed there. She viewed that area as a place where only business occurred and he needed to stay away from it. She struggled slightly, trying to let him know he had no business down there. She dug her nails into his shoulders and hissed at him, but it turned into a blushing gasp when she felt him push two fingers into that area. She nearly fell from his arms as she felt his fingers invade her body in a way she'd never known could exist.

She felt him gently lay her down on a soft patch of land, most likely covered in sweet grass, and continue his ministrations. She felt him curling his two fingers into her delicate womanhood and thought she'd lose her mind. Combined with his attentions on her breasts, it was finally too much and she arched her back with a frightened scream as she clutched his shoulders. She was sobbing, unsure of what was going on and afraid she'd done something wrong. He calmed her with a gentle kiss, telling her that everything was alright…this was normal for adults to do and she'd done nothing wrong.

She looked up at him with tears on her bottom lashes and he'd seen the question in her eyes. She was frightened, but curious at the same time and she wanted to know what he was doing to her. He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently as he explained. "What just happened to you is called an 'orgasm'. It's when your body has a buildup of good feelings and finally releases those good feelings." he told her quietly. She nodded and nuzzled him, asking if he'd had one of these 'orgasms'. He chuckled and told her not yet, but that they were going to do that together. She cocked her head at him, wondering what he was talking about. He took her hand and led it to his stiff erection. She heard him gasp as she touched him, but she also squeaked when she felt how large he was there. She'd often overheard women talking about the size of their lovers, but only now knew what that meant.

She looked up at him with a blush and noticed there was one on his face as well and that his eyes were closed. He groaned as he kept his hand on hers and gently taught her how he liked being touched. By the time he was done teaching her, she was relatively comfortable with handling him. He'd even managed to remove his hands and rest them on either side of her head. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as she continued to stroke him in that gentle, slow pace he'd shown her. When he started shivering above her, she looked up at him, worried. She reached her free hand up to his face and noticed him kiss her palm.

"What's wrong? Why are you shivering?" she asked in a quavering voice, afraid she'd hurt him. He laughed, a breathless sound, and nuzzled her.

"Feels…ah…s-so good…you f-feel…like…like h-heaven…" he managed to breathe out. She blushed and looked him in the eyes as those fluorescent green orbs burned with such passion she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand it. She reached up and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He gasped as she initiated some type of physical contact between them. Was she finally accepting what he was offering?

"You f-feel good t-to." she shyly stuttered, a blush turning her face a deep purple. He groaned and reached down, taking her hand in his. He led her hands so they were on his shoulders and he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Hold on to me tightly." he whispered and she did as he instructed her. He hurriedly explained to her that since she was virgin, this first initial push would hurt. She cringed at the thought, but when he asked if she still wanted to do this, she nodded shyly. He reached down between them and started rubbing her and she moaned in pleasure. She felt the initial pressure of his entrance and she whimpered. She felt his lips on hers and he kissed her roughly, trying to distract her.

She shrieked in pain as he thrust once, entering her virgin body quickly. She was holding tightly to him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She heard him whispering loving things to her and telling her how beautiful she was and how brave she was being. She sought his comfort by nuzzling his shoulder and he returned the affection, kissing her gently, nuzzling the side of her face, licking away her tears. She gasped when he started moving, feeling him deep inside her. She arched back, her head in his hands as he slowly filled her and retreated. He was being so gentle with her it made more tears come.

He licked away her tears and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue in time to his hips. He started moving faster as she gasped and her legs tightened around him. He could hear her incoherent begging and it made his male ego swell, along with other parts of him. Her smooth legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her dainty feet resting on his pale male ass, and the feel of them sliding against him was pure torture. He growled aggressively against her lips and started moving faster, wanting her screaming his name in pure ecstasy. He trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck, until he was planting open mouthed kisses on her breasts.

He licked, nipped, and suckled her breasts as he aggressively thrust into her willing body. He could feel her muscles twitching against his thick arousal and knew it wouldn't be long until she was singing for him. He scraped one fang over her breast, drawing blood, and he lapped at it, groaning as his manhood twitched inside her. He started sucking on the cut, intent on leaving his mark there. He felt her hands in his hair, holding him to her. He continued to thrust as quickly as he could into her and was unprepared when she abruptly arched off the ground, a glorious scream coming from her lips. It was musical and arousing and it was just the incentive he needed to follow her into paradise.

* * *

Maelstra was blushing behind her mask the next morning when both Darvus and Solstice gave her appraising looks. There was no doubt in her mind they'd heard what she and Chaos had done last night not just once, but four or five times. That man was insatiable. For his part, Chaos seemed at ease with the looks he was receiving. That, or he was completely ignoring them in favor of talking to the now conscious Tallone. Maelstra herself had growled at the others when the small warlock still hadn't awoke by the time they'd all gotten ready to leave.

She'd even snapped her fanged jaws at Chaos when he'd insisted on trying to wake the girl forcefully. Instead, Maelstra had taken the girl into her arms and uncorked something. She gently waved it under the girl's nose and a few sneezes followed by drowsy fel green eyes had Mylonis on his knees and clutching the girl tightly to his chest. Maelstra had fought her instinct to attack Mylonis when Tallone had sniffled and wrapped her arms around the priest. She'd blushed even more when Mylonis had pulled back just far enough to seal his lips to Tallone's in a searing kiss.

Now, here they were, just about to Undercity. She was terrified to even be close to the undead capital, but the closer they got, the safer she felt. When they arrived at the gates of the Undercity, she froze. There were tons of Horde all around, all seeming to be waiting for their trip to Northrend. She noticed many people that were on par with her skills and that made her nervous. She stiffened even more when a short male bloodelf paladin eyed her up and down. She sought out Chaos's hand and he noticed her discomfort. He looked at the male staring blatantly at her and he growled menacingly, baring his elongated fangs at the younger male.

The blood knight arched a brow and turned back to his companions, not wanting to seem intimidated, but obviously not willing to fight over the tall female rogue in the warlock's company. Feeling a little better, Maelstra kept her hand in Chaos's in order to dissuade anyone from approaching her. There was one, however, that didn't seem to care. As they made their way inside the gates of the ruins of Lordaeron, the hair on the back of Maelstra's neck stood up and she brought up her daggers just in time to block the dual swords of what appeared to be an undead rogue.

Chaos stepped between her and the undead and hissed out in Gutterspeak. "What the hell do you think you're doing attacking my wife?" he glared at the male, who was glaring at Maelstra.

"She's not a bloodelf, she's too tall to be a bloodelf." the male hissed and moved to strike again. Chaos moved quickly and grabbed the rogue up by the throat. Chaos's hands suddenly began to flame, burning the undead as madness burned in the warlock's eyes.

"Of course she's a bloodelf. I am an ancient Sin'dorei, one of the few remaining linked to the past when we were all called High Elves. You base your crude accusations off her height, without knowing who she is?" he hissed at the male, who was now struggling fiercely to get away from the hands burning him. Chaos stiffened as he felt gentle hands on his chest. He looked down to see the gloves he'd given his lover to hide her skin color from the other Horde. When she spoke, it was in flawless Thalassian.

"Chaos, you are drawing a crowd. We do not need this kind of attention." her voice was gentle, musical, and yet it betrayed nothing of her mixed ancestry. Chaos knew that this kind of contact in a large public place was dangerous, but she'd done it to keep him from fighting. If he fought, it would expose them both: he for being an ancient from Quel'Thalas, and she for being a half-breed. He hissed and threw the undead away from him. He turned and lifted her mask just enough so he could kiss her. However, her fangs gleamed, much like Chaos's had. He watched as she put her mask back into place and took his hand, leading him back to their small group.

Chaos mumbled an apology to her and she squeezed his hand, letting him know silently she appreciated his defense of her. They walked all the way to the lifts and then they all stopped, looking at one another. Tallone and Mylonis smiled sadly as they realized that Chaos and the female wouldn't be coming with them. Tallone got tears in her eyes and rushed forward, hugging the woman. "I don't even know your name…" she sniffled as she hugged the female rogue. "You've saved me twice now and I never even thought to ask." she was crying a little now. Maelstra hugged her tightly and smiled gently.

"I am called Maelstra. And I will always be watching out for you, little one. You will see me again. Practice your art hard and make your way to Northrend. I will be waiting for you." she pushed some of Tallone's hair from those glowing green eyes and smiled…Tallone looked so much like her mother it was heartbreaking. Maelstra hugged her tightly and then looked at Mylonis. Though her red eyes weren't visible at the moment due to the cloak she was wearing, Mylonis felt those eyes on him. "You will take care of her and treat her right, do I make myself clear?" her voice was hard and made Mylonis gulp. He nodded and blushed when Tallone smiled up at him adoringly.

"Mylonis will always take care of me, Maelstra. He loves me…and I love him." Maelstra noticed Mylonis' eyes widen and then soften as he smiled at her. He then looked up at Maelstra and the older woman saw the thanks in his eyes. She nodded and delicately hugged him. When they said their farewell, both retreated into the lift and went to the safety of the undead capital.

The next person to speak was Darvus. He shifted nervously as he tried to sound sincere. "Thank you for saving my life." Maelstra smirked, though he couldn't see it. She decided to save his pride.

"You will make a great warrior when you have more experience Darvus. Do not let these two defeats get you down. You have great potential. Perhaps someday you will be a greater warrior than even Cairne Bloodhoof." she noticed the blush that came to his face and then the smile. He nodded to her and turned. Before he went into the lift, he looked at her again. His eyes softened and he bowed.

"Thank you…Maelstra." the sincerity in his voice made tears gather in her eyes and she smiled at him and waved.

"Do not forget to train hard, Darvus. I will expect you to be quite a challenge when you come to Northrend." she heard his chuckle as he walked onto the lift and then disappeared. Now, only Solstice was left. The hunter regarded Maelstra thoughtfully.

"You did not have to say those things to him. You could have let his already inflated ego be bruised until his first victory. Why do you care what happens to him after his insistence on killing you?" Maelstra smiled fondly, though neither male could see it.

"Because he reminds me of my father. My father was a very strong man and defeat easily discouraged him. It's why he drove himself to be the strongest in his tribe, despite his human side. My father's human mother fell in love with a troll that had saved her from drowning off the coast of Kalimdor. When my grandfather was killed, my human grandmother brought my father to the Eastern Kingdom and settled far out in the wilderness. My father looked more troll than human, so he easily fooled the horde and got trained as a warrior. Darvus is very much like him." she looked at Solstice, who nodded and looked at the lift.

"I'm guessing that when Yulia set off on her pilgrimage to find a place to belong is when she met your father." Solstice looked at Maelstra and smiled sadly. "I grew up with your mother. I remember your mother's parents…your mother's father was a night elf that earned the respect of many of the villagers where Yulia and I grew up. His death was mourned by our people for years. When he died, Mylana followed him to the grave, they were that much in love. Your mother was just a young woman then and very vulnerable. When she tried to get into the academy, she was denied because she was half night elf. Disheartened, she left the village to find a place where she would belong. I guess she found that place with your father. I'm glad she at least had a few years of happiness." Maelstra nodded and looked at Chaos.

"My mother was hurt by being denied by her own people because of her heritage. That same hurt was felt by my father when people found out about his human mother. He was driven out of his home, his mother was murdered, and he was all alone…until he met my mother. He saved her from humans who were going to do horrible things to her because she looked more like a blood elf than a night elf. I'm guessing it was love at first sight, because I was born not long after that." she chuckled and shook her head. It was nice to have good memories for once. Solstice chuckled as well and nodded.

"I would imagine so. As much as I enjoy this, I must be going. I want to keep an eye on those three and make sure they survive the trials to come. If they make it, we will all come to Northrend to see you…together." Maelstra smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. Please take care of them. It would break my heart for something to happen to them." Solstice nodded and walked over to the lift. When he was gone, Maelstra turned to Chaos, who was now running his hands up and down her back. She shivered at the suggestive touch and looked up at him with narrowed red eyes. She knew he could see past the darkness of her cloak and into her eyes. When he spoke, it was husky and deep.

"Well, my love, should we get going?" Maelstra chuckled again behind her mask and then nodded.

"Yes, there are things we need to get done before the others join us in Northrend." She said lightly and noticed his wicked smirk. He pulled her closer and she felt his obvious arousal.

"Would those things include making love until you pass out?" he asked, his voice so husky it was barely above a whisper. She ran her hands up his chest and he shivered.

"Perhaps. _If_ you behave long enough for us to reach Haven." she said in her own husky voice. He growled and reached down shoving her mask aside to kiss her passionately. With a smirk, she threw flash powder and they were suddenly both gone.


End file.
